The major objective of this study is to identify genes which convey susceptibility to obesity and/or NIDDM in humans. The identification of such genes will enable a delineation of molecular pathogenesis and, ultimately, prevention or treatment. Our strategy is to establish a defined genetic resource consisting of nuclear families and individuals in which obesity and/or type II diabetes (NIDDM) are present.